Many sheet feeding apparatus such as image reproduction apparatus including photocopiers and the like feed sheets to a location such as a bin or tray for storing sheets (a "sheet store") for stacking purposes. It is particularly important in the case of intermediate stores such as duplex trays (used for intermediate storage during double-side photocopying) to ensure that the sheets are correctly registered for subsequent withdrawal. In the past, this has been achieved by making use of a paddle wheel assembly in which a number of flexible, rubber paddles or the like have been mounted on a rotatable shaft which rotates. This rotation causes the paddles to engage a sheet that has been delivered to a sheet store and move it towards a registration position. This prior art registration apparatus is well known to those reasonably skilled in the art. Unfortunately, the use of a paddle wheel assembly of this type is undesirable because of the number of components required and because of the cost of replacing these components.